


Be My Baby, I'll Look After You

by staalsby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staalsby/pseuds/staalsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan is frustrated with himself this season. Jeff decides he's going to take his mind off of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby, I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a prompt at the Hockey Hipster Ships ficathon. It was inspired by [this article](http://www.charlotteobserver.com/2013/04/12/3979389/canes-jordan-staal-hoped-for-better.html), which might make you cry a little.
> 
> Special thanks to the people who helped me through this, and especially to [sheesusnat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sheesusnat/profile) for beta-ing this for me!

As soon as Jordan walked into the locker room, he took his helmet off and threw it against the wall--hard--before sitting at his stall. He was brought onto the team to help them win, to help bring them back to the playoffs, but instead, they were losing and bad. Jordan wasn’t used to this, and he knew people were laughing at him, which made this worse.

He sat there sulking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jordan looked up to see Jeff standing there, looking concerned.

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s a team sport for a reason. We’re all sort of responsible here” he said. Jordan couldn’t help but smile.

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Eric”, he said. “You’re starting to sound just like him”.

Jeff smiled, dimples making a much welcome appearance.

“We don’t have a game tomorrow. Why don’t you come over and we can drink and watch some shitty reality shows?” Jeff asked. Jordan didn’t really plan on doing anything after the game except mope at home and get drunk, but he guessed he could do that with Skinner around. Plus, he just looked so earnest.

“Can you even buy booze?” Jordan asked. Jeff smiled.

“Shut up”, he said, punching him in the shoulder lightly. “You in?”

“I’ll be there”, Jordan answered. “Thanks”.

*****

After going home to change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, Jordan made the not so long drive to Jeff's place. He rang the doorbell and was greeted less than 10 seconds later by Jeff, who also changed into sweats and was holding a bottle of beer.

"You started without me?" Jordan asked jokingly. Jeff smiled.

"You aren't the only one who needs one", he answered as he let him in. "There are bottles in the fridge. Help yourself".

As Jeff went into the living room, Jordan went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle from the well stocked fridge before making his way into the living room, where Jeff was on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Jeff asked. "I have episodes of 'Dancing With the Stars' I need to catch up on".

Jordan smiled, and realized just how much he had been doing that around Jeff. He sat on the couch next to him and opened his bottle.

"Sounds good", he said. "Also, I will forever make fun of you for watching 'Dancing With the Stars'. Just letting you know".

Jeff chuckled. "It's the figure skater in me. That, and my sister got me into it".

"The good old sibling excuse, huh?" Jordan said before taking a long sip of his beer.

"Usually works" Jeff said. Jordan smiled and took another sip of his beer. They quieted down, watching the random D-listers attempting to salsa.

Jordan was just thinking about what a fall from grace Jacoby Jones was having when Jeff said “Has anyone ever told you you look just like that Bachelor dude?”

Jordan snorted. “Yeah, Tanya and Lindsay pointed it out. And so do various people at Starbucks. I don’t really see it though”.

“You must be blind”, Jeff answered. He held up his now empty beer bottle to Jordan. “Want another?”

Jordan nodded and stood up. “I’ll grab them”.

As he made his way into the kitchen, Jordan couldn’t help but notice just how comfortable he felt with Jeff. How normal this felt. How maybe they should have been doing this for a while now.

With the rushed schedule, he wasn't really able to hang out with many of his teammates except for the usual team dinner or what not. However, there was something different with Jeff. Maybe it was a line mate thing, since it happened with him and Kennedy back in Pittsburgh, but there an easy comfort with Jeff. He liked that.

When he walked back into the living room with the beers, Jeff was flipping through the channels.

"I got bored", he said as he took the bottle from Jordan's hand. "Decided to see if there was anything else on".

"No problem", Jordan answered as he sat back down.

As he flipped through the channels, he passes by Sports Centre. Something about it caught Jordan's eye.

"Flip back", he said. Jeff looked over at him and did.

They were showing the highlights from the Penguins game that night. Nealy had just scored and the arena erupted. Jordan could feel his chest tighten.

"Can anyone stop those Pittsburgh Penguins!?" Said some voice over the highlight package. Jordan couldn't hear the answer, because Jeff had switched over to some channel that was showing an aquarium on loop.

"You have anything stronger than beer?" Jordan asked, looking up at the ceiling as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Totally", Jeff answered, scrambling to get up. "Give me a second".

Jordan didn't know how long he was gone, but he looked up when he heard Jeff padding back in with a bottle of chilled vodka and two glasses. He poured the two glasses and handed it to him. Jordan accepted the glass and downed the vodka in one gulp, ignoring the burning sensation.

Jeff sat beside him on the couch, sipping his vodka slowly.

"I don't regret coming here. I don't", Jordan said, taking a sip of his beer to chase the vodka. "I'm happy here. But I was brought here for a reason and I'm not doing what I should be doing".

"What should you be doing?" Jeff asked, scooting closer.

Jordan shrugged as he reached for more vodka.

"Scoring goals. Getting us to the playoffs. Not sitting at the bottom of the conference while my old team is up there", he said. He gulped down the second vodka and could feel it hit him.

"It's a team sport", Jeff said, putting his glass down. "It's not just you that should be doing things".

"I know, but...expectations man", Jordan said, rubbing his eyes. "If you're in the public eye, you're never supposed to google yourself, but I did".

"Ouch", Jeff said. "What did you find? If you don't mind me asking".

Jordan took a deep breath.

"Canes fans wishing I was never traded here. Pens fans laughing at me for losing because I wanted to play with my brother", he said. "It sucks".

Jeff twisted in his seat so that he was facing Jordan.

"Internet tough guys", he said. "I doubt any of them would say it to your face if given the chance. Don't listen to them".

"It's hard not to when they're right" Jordan said.

"They aren't", Jeff said. "I know for a fact no one on this team blames you. I don't care if I sound repetitive, but this isn't all on you. We're in this together. If we aren't doing well, it's because of all of us, not just you".

Jeff placed a hand on Jordan's cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. Jordan looked up and suddenly saw Jeff in a new light.

"You can punch me if you want, but...I just...", Jordan said before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Jeff's.

He was frozen for a moment before he kissed him back, his hand moving from Jordan's face to his back. Jordan's hand moved to the back of Jeff’s neck, fingers running through the curls there.

Jeff pushed Jordan down onto the couch before stradling and kissing him again, moving his hands down Jordan’s chest and resting them on the waistband of his pants. Jordan’s hands found the hem of Jeff’s shirt and pushed it up a bit to rub at his lower back.

 _Jesus, this kid is a good kisser,_ Jordan thought as his tongue touched Jeff’s. He was almost mad at himself for not thinking of this earlier.

Just as he was really getting into it, Jeff pulled away and sat up, leaving Jordan pouting a bit until his hands started pulling his pants down his hips. Jordan kicked them off and onto the floor as Jeff began kissing the line of hair that trailed into his boxer-briefs.

“This OK?” Jeff asked he mouthed Jordan’s half hard dick through the fabric.

“Oh God, yes” Jordan replied. “More”.

“If you want”, Jeff said, smiling. He placed one last kiss on the bulge before tugging the boxer-briefs down as far as he could. Jeff wrapped his hands around Jordan’s dick and began stroking slowly.

“Like this?” Jeff asked. “Or like this?” He leaned forward and licked the head, tasting the precum that had bubbled up. 

“That”, Jordan breathed. “Oh fuck, yes that”.

Smiling, Jeff wrapped his lips around the head of Jordan's dick and sucked, his tongue doing something devilish. Jordan's hands threaded into Jeff's hair, tugging slightly as his mouth - God, that mouth-.moved down, taking in as much as he could before slowly coming back up. Jeff's hands stroked the shaft as Jordan tried really hard not to fuck his mouth, which was really hard to do as Jeff continued to bob his head up and down on his dick.

Jordan's orgasm snuck up on him, and he tried to pull Jeff's mouth off of him.

"Fuck...Jeff, I'm gonna come", he gasped out. Jeff pulled up off of Jordan's dick and kept stroking him.

"Wanna come on my face?" He asked. Jordan groaned and came, his come hitting Jeff on his mouth, some on his chin, and -oh fuck- right in his dimple on his cheek.

When Jordan finally looked back at him, Jeff was running his fingers gently up and down on his thighs with the come still on face. Jordan fisted a hand in his shirt and pulled him up, licking his come off of Jeff's chin before kissing him, making him taste it. His finger swiped at what was on his cheek and he broke the kiss, holding his fingers up to Jeff's mouth, who sucked them clean with no hesitation.

"I should return the favor, huh?" Jordan said, as he took his fingers out of his mouth and tugged Jeff's sweats off. He groaned as he noticed Jeff wasn't wearing any underwear. _Did he plan this?_ Jordan thought. He didn't care at that moment. He gripped his dick and began jacking him off, slowly. Jeff groaned and leaned forward to kiss Jordan again, sucking his tongue like he sucked his dick earlier.

"More" Jeff muttered as he nuzzled his head in Jordan's neck.

"More what?" Jordan asked, enjoying this more than he anticipated.

"Faster. Please" Jeff begged.

Who was Jordan to deny him? He sped his movements up, the sound of skin on skin mixing with Jeff's moans.

Jeff's hands moved down to lift Jordan's shirt up, baring his stomach. Before he could ask why, Jeff moaned " I'm gonna come", before he did, come landing in white streaks across Jordan's abdomen.

Jordan slowed his hand down before letting go. In a moment, Jeff scooted back down until he was eye level with Jordan's stomach. Before he could say anything, Jeff was licking the come off of him, swirling his tongue on him before lapping it up. He didn't swallow, instead crawling back up so he was face to face with Jordan, kissing him. Jordan wasted no time in kissing him back, his tongue tangling and twisting with his before taking the come ( _his_ come) into his mouth.

They kept kissing until Jordan pulled away, resting his head on the armrest of the couch. He looked up at Jeff with hooded eyes, smiling sleepily at him. Jeff returned the smile, all bright eyes like usual. 

“Feel better?” Jeff asked. Jordan nodded before closing his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body. 

“Much”, he answered. Jeff leaned down, resting his head on Jordan’s chest. His arms wrapped around Jeff’s body, holding him there. “Thank you”.

“Anytime”, Jeff replied. “Now sleep”.


End file.
